True Home
by poplar-kat
Summary: The 2nd youngest Kodran sister goes through trials of love and misfortune when she has to work for the Infamous tall blonde haired blue eyed Viking Vamp. Eric Northman. What will she do when she realizes she loves him? And both pasts begin to unravel..
1. Characters and the Backstory

True Home

(Name in working process ~_^)

Welcome to my first published story! Um this first chapter is only the description of my characters

Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT OWN Trueblood by Alan Ball or the Books Southern Vampire mystery written by Charlaine Harris.

I do however own my characters I made but not they're image and I kept their first names the same (I like the names so I stuck with them), if you wish to see who they are you can look on my page.

Currently rated T but my go to M for later Chapters

* * *

THE KODRAN SISTERS:

[Image: Amy Lee, Evanescence]

Eldest: Amy Koðrán (aka the boss)

Age: 26

Occupation: Owner of a local bookstore in Bon Temps, recently opened

Singer/songwriter/ base/keyboards

Band: The Koðrán Sisters

[Image: Kat Dennings]

2nd Oldest: Kat Koðrán

Age: 23

Occupation: Works with her sister at the local bookstore,

singer/ Guitar/drums

Band: The Koðrán Sisters

[Image: Michelle Trachtenberg]

2nd youngest: Michelle Koðrán

Age: 19

Occupation: Musician/Freshman, in college/ helps in the book store,

Main singer/Guitar/drums

Band: The Koðrán Sisters

[Image: Emily Browning]

youngest: Emily Koðrán

Age:18

Occupation: High School Student (just transferred) Senior, Works at the book store,

Singer/Drums/Violin

Band: The Koðrán Sisters

**Background story:**

**The three eldest Koðrán sisters were originally born in Bontemps Louisiana. The two eldest's however (Amy and Kat) were old enough to remember living there and had made friends with Sookie and Jason Stackhouse along with Tara. Michelle (the main character) was only 1 at that time so she didn't really remember living there. But also during that time they're father had gotten a promotion to move to New York so they all had to pack up and leave. (They're Father worked in the Military) While they lived there They're mother had their youngest sister (Emily) Who is only one year younger than Michelle.**

**Their Mother was a music teacher and taught them how to play many different instruments, because of this the sisters loved music and formed the band 'The Koðrán Sisters'. One year ago, their parents were both killed, how is still a mystery, all they know is that whoever, whatever did it was not natural……so they're story begins.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm So excited!! I've been waiting forever to post one of my Fan fictions and it has finally arrived! I got this first chapter from a song I was listening to made by The birthday massacre called 'blue', I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah……**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT OWN Trueblood by Alan Ball or the Books Southern Vampire mystery written by Charlaine Harris.**

**I do however own my characters I made but not they're image and I kept their first names the same (I like the names so I stuck with them), if you wish to see who they are you can look on my page.**

**Song: 'Blue' by: The Birthday Massacre**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The lights were all she could see, the roaring of the crowd was all she could hear, She stepped up to the mike and smiled, the lights faded and she closed her eyes as the roaring died.**

**As her sisters started playing the lights came to a dim,**

'_Plastic blue Invitations in my room _

_I've been waiting here for you _

_Reservations made for two Sunlight fading' _

**The crowd boomed as she sang. She closed her eyes momentarily then looked out at the crowd and swayed with the music as she kept singing.**

'_Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash_

_You supply the rumors And I'll provide the wrath_

_Romance is breaking every heart in two_

_Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue'_

**As she sang she felt alive, she felt like there was nothing that could destroy her freedom. She sang with all her heart dancing and swaying around the stage,**

'_Plastic blue, Conversations in my room_

_Saving every tear for you , Trusting every word untrue_

_Twilight fading'_

**She knelt down on stage singing to the crowd that rumbled and sang with her,**

'_Fate changes faster than the death of light _

_You provide the envy And I'll provide the spite_

_Reflections cutting every face in two _

_Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue'_

As the song made it's final notes she danced around stage and looked at her band, her sisters and smiled, then turning back to the crowd she yelled.

"Thank you!! We are The Koðrán Sisters! Goodnight!"

The crowd roared and whistled as they left the stage and made they're way to the back

laughing and celebrating.

"My god! That was the best show ever!"

Kat exclaimed as she threw her arm over Michelle's shoulder.

"We were awesome! It was mind blowing!"

Emily laughed looking up at her sisters. The eldest Amy smiled and just nodded in

agreement.

"I agree!! We all did a great job, now lets get packed up and head out, we still have to finish packing and getting everything ready to move."

"God Amy your such a party pooper, I mean come on! Did you NOT see the crowd WE had! They were here for US! And you just want to head out now! I don't understand it! This is our last night here in New York we might as well celebrate our last gig here."

Michelle barked at Amy as she made her way to the dresser room to collect her things.

"M, I know you want to stay but you need to realize, moving to Bon temps is a good decision! I even bought a little store in town, I'm going to turn it into a book and music store, also I'm renting a place in the woods and its perfect for all of us! Staying here isn't helping us, we've stayed here long enough and I think it's time we move on…"

Michelle stayed silent as she let all her sister said sink into her head.

'_perfect? Need to move on? I can't leave them here, I won't!'_

"No I won't! We can't just leave them here!" She yelled throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"M, Ams is right, besides there's a great college not that far away! I know you feel like we are betraying our parents but you know they would want us to move on, it's been one year, don't you remember the promise we made to them? We promised to listen to Amy and stick together because we are all we have… each other.."

Kat looked at me with pleading eyes, god how I hated those puppy eyes, for being older than me by four years she sure could act like she was the same age as me. Sighing I looked over at Emily for help but she just stood there with the same expression on Kat's face. I finally gave in.

"Fine! But I'm not going to be happy about it!" I pointed out looking at all three of them.

Watching as they all grew smiles on they're faces I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

_**So what did you think? The next chapter will have them moving in and settling in Bontemps along with meeting Sookie and the gang!**_


End file.
